


Cold, Wet, and Horny

by greenjello94



Series: The Kink List or Random Moments when Sherlock and John have sex [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is wet and cold and of course Sherlock would want to have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold, Wet, and Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by this fanart: http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/76603206618/click-for-nsfw-johnlock-idiot-you-jumped-into

 

John didn’t mind the cold. Sure, it could be irritating when his flatmate/partner forgets to tell him about the heating bill, and he’s stuck for two days with no heat and he has to sleep in three layers of clothing.

But being cold never _really_ irritated him. At least not to the point of ignoring said flatmate as he listen to Lestrade yell at Sherlock for being “stupid” and “running off to fuck-knows where”.

John sighed as he tried to wrap his river-soaked clothes closer to him to keep any of the brisk morning air from seeping in. He glanced at Sherlock quickly, seeing the detective’s cheeks flushed, the rest of his visible skin very pale and slightly gleaming, his curls dripping with water as he tried to resist the temptation to huddle over. John took pride in this; for once the detective can deal with this mistake, having miscalculated the suspect’s strength, which caused Sherlock and John both to be pushed into the river.

Sherlock groaned loudly suddenly, John’s head jerking back up towards him.

“Alright, Lestrade, I get it. Can we go-o?” The bite in the snap lost due to the sudden stutter in Sherlock’s voice as he became more aware of how cold he was.

Lestrade signed and nodded, waving them away. Sherlock didn’t waste any more time; he grabbed John by the arm and lead him to one of the parked police cars.

“Sherlock?” John sighed as he was pushed surprisingly gently into the car. Sherlock followed in afterward, slamming the door behind him.

“Sherlock, what the hell?” John demanded, growing irritated. “I want to go home, and get into _dry_ clothes-“ His sentence was cut off by Sherlock’s lips crushing against his.

John instantly relaxed against Sherlock, enjoying the sudden shivers that spread through his body as Sherlock’s cold hands cupped his face.

“Sherlock…” John mumbled as Sherlock moved to John’s neck, licking and sucking, determined to leave a mark.

“Sh-Sherlock…”

Sherlock moaned, the noise vibrating against John’s neck.

“Wha-What are we doing?”

Sherlock looked up. “I thought it was fairly obvious.” He said, his lips pink and swollen. He bent forward, nipping and kissing underneath John’s chin as he moved his hands to the buttons of John’s cardigan.

John breathed deeply before responding. “Well yes-yes…but why-why don’t we get back to the flat first…” He gasped slightly as Sherlock finished unbuttoning his cardigan and shirt, his cold hands dragging along his chest, sending shivers throughout his body. He could feel his cock become fully erect and knew Sherlock’s was too for the detective was breathing faster now, his fingers slightly scratching John’s back underneath his clothes.

“Sherlock…”

“John…I need to feel you here, now, where we’re both cold and wet and-and seeing you…like this…I don’t know…I just—” Sherlock stuttered, his sentence cut off but John placing a finger over his lips.

“Its fine Sherlock.” John’s voice was rough. “I want to too—to feel you…inside me.”

Sherlock sucked in a breath before scooting back a bit to allow room for John to stretch out a bit. John followed suit, quickly sliding fully under Sherlock, and with the help of Sherlock’s quick hands, they both got John’s trousers and pants down past his knees, the shocking cold air causing John to gasp.

Sherlock hungrily kissed John, pressing his clothed erection against John’s, emitting a groan from the doctor. He quickly wiggled out of his water soaked coat, throwing it behind him before he moved a hand from John’s bare chest down to his thigh and then to his arse, squeezing it hard.

John moaned in pleasure bucking his hips up for more pressure. Sherlock broke apart the kiss to pull his trousers down enough to reveal his aching cock. John worked miraculously quickly at undoing the buttons of Sherlock’s shirt to reveal a pale chest covered in goose bumps. John began sucking at Sherlock’s collarbone, moving a hand down Sherlock’s chest, skimming over a nipple, which caused Sherlock to gasp and buck his hips, his free cock coming into contact with John’s. The two men gasped in pleasure. John continued to move his hand down to Sherlock’s arse as he spread his legs as wide as he could with his trousers and pants down at his ankles.

“Sherlock.” John whispered, his voice rough. “I need you to—”

“Yes.” Sherlock simply responded, fumbling for something in his coat pocket.

“We need—”

“Here.” He said, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube.

John let out a soft laugh as Sherlock spilled an excess amount onto his fingers before moving his hand down to John’s entrance.

He slowly and efficiently prepared John as he sucked a mark on the side of John’s neck, the doctor’s moans and praises growing louder and rougher as Sherlock fucked him with his fingers.

When John was ready, Sherlock entered him, his cock stretching John open more. John gasped at the sensation, his fingers gripping Sherlock’s arse tightly.

When Sherlock was fully inside him, he paused to let him get used to it all. “Okay?” Sherlock asked gently, his face resting on John’s shoulder, their chests pressed tightly together.

John’s breathing was ragged, his voice too rough for an audible noise, so he nodded swiftly, bending his head slightly to press an openmouthed kiss on Sherlock’s shoulder, nipping slightly as Sherlock slowly began to thrust.

“Oh fuck, Sherlock…” John whimpered, moving a hand to grasp Sherlock’s damp curls, tugging them slightly. Sherlock moaned against John’s neck, thrusting harder into John. He moved a hand down to John’s cock, and stroked it firmly in time with his thrusts and soon John was breathing loudly.

“Close..Sher-Sherlock…I’m---“ John sucked in a breath before his orgasm hit him, ecstasy running though his veins as he came. Sherlock came right after, the feeling of John’s body against his sending shivers through out him. It was only after a few more minutes before either man caught his breath, the cold air causing goose bumps to form.

A giggled erupted from John suddenly his body shaking slightly he squirmed underneath Sherlock’s body. Sherlock didn’t move, but stayed laying on top of John’s, his head resting on John’s chest as a deep laugh vibrating from his throat.

“Sherlock-”

“Don’t move John, you’re warm.” Sherlock mumbled, turning his head to look up at John.

John giggled. “Sherlock, we should go before anyone sees you with your arse on display and my pants around my ankles.”

Sherlock mumbled incoherently, but sat up. John took one look at Sherlock’s disarray of frizzy curls and his swollen lips and he was in a fit of giggles.

“What?” Sherlock snapped, his lips quirking up as he hastily pulled up his trousers.

John shook his head as his body shook. He sat up and leaned forward, grabbing Sherlock by his now wrinkled and cum stained shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you,” John murmured against Sherlock’s lips. “So much.”

Sherlock smirked. “I know.” He responded. “And I love you.” He kissed John’s lips lightly before pulling apart far enough to allow John to put his jeans back up. He opened his mouth to say something when a loud bang interrupted him.

“Oi!” Lestrade shouted outside. “Get out of the fucking car you two! I know what you’re doing!”

Sherlock and John looked at each other before dissolving into giggles. Sherlock hastily buttoned his shirt and picked up his coat. “Come on John!” He said, pushing open the door quickly .

“Of course.” John whispered, smiling as he followed Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading : ) Comments are deeply appreciated x
> 
> my tumblr: bisexualwvtson


End file.
